Why cant I ?
by LuvInu88
Summary: Mimi returns to Odaiba and doesnt know what shes got in store for her or rahter what shes got in store for it!!!! Watch out Odaiba!!! Well i can asure you its an insteresting story! possible adventure later on! R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon (if i did it zero two woudnt have had that shitty ending..)anyways cough..cough back to the subject... dont sue me please i dont have anymore money form the last lawsuit! He he Jk

A/N: ^^ OK this came out from this sugar rush! Besides its been a looong time since i posted up a fic. Read and Review plzz!

Other chapters ready just say the word and theyr posted!!!!

Well i havent decided if this is a Michi or Mimato , i made it a triangle! I find those fun! Well anyways read on.....

**Why cant I???**

The sun cam up slowly, Mimi trudged to school half asleep barely keeping her eyes open, and shivering

It was 7:20 in the morning she was headed for school which begun at exactly 7:55 . Today she was able to get excepitionally early. Usually she wakes up at 11 or even 12... Well today was different,it was 

The first day of school . She was back to Odaiba. "this really sucks!" she muttered to herself. She was absolutely freezing. With that short green skirt and white button collar shirt with a green tie. 

This was the "winter uniform" she was wearing a light blue sweater, there wasnt one trace of pink in her outfit.hmmmphh this reallly really sucked. Well there was nothing she could do, at least she was thankful that she knew the digidestined who studyed there. 

She quickened her pace she wanted to check her sorroundings before adapting. She passed the nearly empty streets next to the beach, looking down and pondering on if her first day would suck or be most enjoyable. 

THUD! She fell to the ground on her butt she had bumped into something really hard "ouch". 

She slowly looked up to see it not something yet someone,it was a boy he looked a couple years older then her had short dark brown hair spiky hair and green eyes and was wearing a black japanese school uniform. (He was from Odaiba west) the only other highschool in Odaiba, it was more like Odaiba South's (the school all the season 1 dds went to ) rival. 

They competed in everything including grades,sports and even beatiful people. Pointless... he had a couple of guys wearing the same with him. One blond with soft brown eyes and the other with dark red hair and blue eyes. The three of them were kinda cute, especially the on in the middle altho he had an arrogant look to him. Well this was quickly forgotten as he spoke in a semi-deep typical jokey like voice."well well well if it isnt one of them southern girls?" He said roughly grabbing her by the wrist making her stand up.

He then looked her up and down and said "So u must be Tachikawa?" , she looked at him and said "how do u know that?" , "Well u dont seem to remember me do u?"  ..... huh?she  was rather confused. 

"Your the girl who just came back from New York arent you? Im Kouchi by the way, this is Karuhi and Yui he said motioning to the guys behind him, well back to the subject our school keeps track of every student that arrives at our rival school just in case that person might represent competition...and since i am top soccer player at odaiba west therefore i have obligation to be the best and that includes my amazing memory! Hahahahahahah" he laughed diabollacly. 

Mimi sweat-dropped, then quickly recovered. "ummm ok well, this is all very nice but i got to go! She said discreetly walking on. But the boy grabbed her wrist and she spun around . "I think no, not before i get to *know* you better" What? 

she got a little frightened and it showed in her face for a split second then her face recovered to its serene expression and she simply said "I dont date Westerns and besides i would have *fun* with you if u were the last person on the planet, u self sentered jock" she said getting louder by the second . 

Her voice echoed everywhere in the empty streets. This angered his pride , at least from his expression it did. But as she was snagging her wrist back he gripped it even tighter and said "no one ! absolutely no one ,insults me!" her wrist was starting to hurt he was really imflicting pressure. The he swung her to him as her body collided with his. "But u.. being absolutely , esquisitly rare and beautiful i'll let it pass , for what your about to give me" he snatched her closer and his hands travelled down her back.

This enraged her, but she had a plan.. she wrapped her arms around him and moved her hands up his head , he had this suprised look for a second then had this seductive one the next , she gripped his ears and kneed him in the family jewels. "OWW you bitch" he screamed and doubled over in pain. "NO ONE unhands and has his way with Mimi Tachikawa unless i say so!" she said grabbing her bag and strutting off.

"NO GIRL TURNS ME DOWN! ULLBE MINE NO MATTER WHAT! " she looked back and saw that he had recovered quickly and was now standing , a million thoughts crossed her mind , actually coming to the core of it she was in a deserted street with 3  guys that were 10 times as stronger than her and to top it all off she had angered the leader of theyr group. Before she could think what was coming her way she broke off into a run. "GET HER! " he screamed. She heard theyr footsteps behind her and shouts "get back here u dirty southern", "you aint running us out" ,"come to papa".. she quickened her pace. It was pretty hard running in platform hell shoes. 

"Great this is all i needed on the first day of school" she muttered . And worse they were catching up to her..and fast.

She turned the corner yes! Only 1 block away was her school , her salvation! She managed to quicken her pace . Just ahead she saw dots of green entering silver gates. She was almost there. She looked back they were still on her tail. Run! Run! Its jsut up ahead ! almost there.... Yes!!! 

She ran a bit farther only to halt right in front of the gates where several of the students inside gave her meaninful stares. She put her hands on her knees and was panting heavily. She looked back. "What?!" they were getting nearer and all looked extremelly angered that she had managed to get that far and as she thought were all extremelly stupid for not noticing what territory they were entering.they caught up and the Kouchi again gruffly spun her around and said "Now your gonna pay !" . 

Okay any minute now he would look around shit his pants and leave. But instead she saw his arm lift up readying to slap her to the ground. She closed her eyes ready for the impact, but felt none she then opened them to see a tanned hand a brown bush of hair in front of her. And behind her on the school grounds a swarm of Green males was accumulated in the front of the gates ,mostly standing with looks that could kill.

Kouchi on the other hand looked around gulped and let go of Mimi's wrist. He slowly backed away and ran off with his friends. She was so relieved she didnt hear the boy in front of her speaking. "Hey u okay?" she blinked then answered "yeah im fine". Hey do i know u? She looked up and to her suprised there stood her fellow DD Taichi. "OMG! Taichi! Its me Mimi! " She said enthusiatically. "Mimi?" wow its u! You changed a lot!!! Wow! So u moved back huh!?"

He gave his goofy smile that made him look as cute as ever. "well yeah! I just moved back last week". She smiled at him too they jsut stood there smiling for a while, then he came back from his apparent smiling daydream and said "So anyways lets go inside and let me show you around, boy will the others be suprised". She smiled and walked beside him right inside the gates. She looked around many boys were staring , while girls where looking at her and whispering to each other, judging her...This is the thing she hated about being new. She stumbled behind but the ran to catch up with Tai. "well he certainly  looks better  without the goggles" she thought. Checking him out discreetly.  "So meems what happened?

 Its already your first day of school and your getting stalked?", "well its a loooong story but all i know is that school really hates ours, i mean that guy knew my name and i havent even started attending here...well that is until now hehe " she laughed ...feeling a little stupid. "Well anyways watch out for those guys especially the one that wanted to beat you up , his names Kouchi Miyazaki hes the soccer captain for west.Hes an asshole and a sore loser "said tai. "Well then you must be his biggest rival huh?" she asked keeping the conversation moving. 

"Yeah he is...for soccer and ...other things. But u know u really shoudl be careful i mean if i hadnt been there...or if u had taken the wrong turn kami knows what would have happend to you!" he said in a worried voice . At least she heard it that way. Then seemed to see a faint blush on his cheeks only for it to dissapear as fast as it came. 

She smiled , Taichi wasnt always nice to her in the digi-world but the last year she was there when she was 12 they got to be good friends in theyr last years of elementary school. Then she left and due to all the trouble the digi-world had had previously barely talked to him at all, The only person she had called on the phone a few times was Yamato. He also had gotten to be good friends with her. But again due to the digiworld she lost contact the last months she was in N.Y. . "So is Matt still with Sora?" she asked out of nowhere. "why do u want to know?

 " asked Tai she was sure she heard this insecurity tone in his voice but shrugged it off. "huh?", " umm sorry i woke up too early... no , no i guess he broke it off this summer and apparently she still likes him...but thats all i know". "oh...well it 7:50" she said looking down at her white wristband watch. "Wheres ur classroom?" He asked. "It's 2-1"

She answered looking at the paper she had in the previous week received in the mail, imforming her about all her school activities. 

"here we are then" I'll see u later meems i gotta get to class myself, I'll look for you at break. Wow ...He semeed to want to continue the friendship they were building 2 years ago. She opened the door to her class. And entered , a little insecure from the stares she was receiving.

She shut the door behind her. And behind the crowd in a coner a pair of azure eyes watched her as she did.


	2. dazed and confused!

A/N:Well! Whaddya know i did get reviews!!!:D

But anyways sorry for the spelling mistakes. I sorta didnt have time to check the story before posting it up and i really wanted to post it up as quickly as possible. Well i've been having writers block,but ill inspire myself...anyways here goes...

Chapter Two

As she stood in front of her classroom door,she looked around the classroom the teachers face was concealed behind the weekly newspaper and the students mostly ignored her there. 

They were all in little circles around the class talking to each other,giggling,joking,playing around...

Cough..cough maybe that would get their attention.

Nothing,again "cough..cough" still nothing at all.

"Hey you need some cough drops? ...or are you into making noises just for fun?" She heard someone say to her. She looked to her left, it was a boy . Raven hair,green eyes and built in a skinny way.

"Oh, hi hehe im Mimi I just moved here". 

He just stared "Ummm and you are?", "oh sorry sorry, im Konikawa Ryou,..so your new huh?". "yes im new, and i would like to make my presence known if it isnt too much to ask. You know being the new student and all ..." she answered. 

"Hmmmm, yes i guess ill help you...just because your so pretty!" he said in a childish manner. He grabbed a paper airplane that had recently landed on the ground and thrust it at the teacher. 

The plane flew right over the paper and into the teachers "head". It was either Mimi's imagination or steam was coming out of the teachers ears. "SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!" the windows and floor shuddered as she had to cover her ears not to go deaf. 

"Who is responsible for this"The teacher yelled .. a chubby man in his 60's nearly bald with square glasses nearly purple with rage held up the paper airplane. Mimi looked around nervously,Ryou was back in his seat with an innocent expression on his face ,and to her suprise the whole class too, as if they had been that way all along. 

She just stood there to see the teachers face roughly turn to her.

As if she was Guilty. "YOU!" he said ! pointing an accusing finger at her.He kept this position for about 30 seconds, before saying "ummm....who are you?". "Im Tachikawa Mimi...the new student?!" 

she replied a little embarassed by all this sudden attention. "oh yeap ..yeap the management told me there would be a new student in my class...yeap yeap...So umm introduce yuorself" he said lazily taking a seat again and motioning for her to go to the middle of the class. 

Once there she hesitently started to speak "umm ...Hi im Mimi Tachikawa , i just moved here from New York , well you could say...re-moved because i lived here before i moved also ...but anyhow im happy to be back" she finished. "How old are you?", "is that your natural hair color?", "are you single?" the other students blurted out.

 She was a little taken a back , just when the teacher said "well that'll do because now i must teach! By the way im mr.Tikanora (he said with a triumphant air). The students who had asked questions (about 80%) of the class groaned loudly. "Questions will have to wait till after class!"

 He said threatingly holding up a ruler. Mimi continued to stnad in the middle of the class with the taken aback expression. A few seconds later 

Mr.Tikanora noticed her and said "take a seat next to Ryou at the very back of the class". She obliged and as soon as she sat down, Ryou flicked a note at her desk. 

She opened it in a discreet way and read in silence "HI! Im your new friend! If you dont want people to stalk you , follow me during break". She read and was like "whatever...". and just smiled at him, I mean you can never know right? Innocent until proven guilty.  

She turned her head to the front of the class to listen to the teachers boring lecture on japanese grammar.

*********************************************

"YO! Koushiro!" yelled Taichi

The slightly shorter then him , red headed young man turned around. "wait up!!!" the chocolate bush haired boy caught up. 

The halls were filled with a ricer of students all moving towards the cafeteria.

"So how was class?" Tai asked. 

"Nothing i havent know before the class did" said Izzy in a Monotonous tone. Tai sweatdropped "you never change do you?" he said recovering. "But anyways! You know who i...bumped into this morning?" 

he said in a "i want you to be interested" tone. Izzy knew this , so he acted uninterested on puerpose and didnt say anything until Tai blurted a "Huh? You wanna know??". "...O.k." answered Izzy.

"Mimi! She came back from N.Y!!!", I bet you put the whole Mr.Mature act on for her didnt you? Said Izzy . 

"No actually i was forced to!" answered Tai in a triumphant voice. "oh yeah? How so?" asked Koushi! "well i rescued her from a couple of big lugs from Odaiba West". 

"What were they doing?" (Now Koushi seemed to want to talk) "I dont know the whole thing but seems they chased her here that Kouchi bastard(grrr) and he was about to strike her so i got in the way and saved her!" 

he said al at once triumphantly again. "      well..hows she doing? She got any prettier?" said Izzy in a keeping the conversation moving way or so it seemed. Tai's eyes narrowed 

"what'd ya mean pretti-ER? Shes always been pretty and..." suddenly they heard loud footsteps more like a stamped coming theyr way. The moved to the side of the corridor it wasthe onl safe thing to do.

Then looked at what had caused the commotion. 

"i should've known" said Tai with even narrower eyes than before. Ahead walked Matt Ishida the Rock-Idol-Rebel of the school.

 Followed by a bunch of school Yamato fan club fans and dating candidates as they described themselves(including Jun Motymoya ,Davi's sister)

He was so used to this by now that he just kept his cool and walked on ignoring them. "well you cant blame him, its the first dayof school after vacation, 

i mean they havent been normally around him like this for a while, and dont be like that , i mean you have your little fan-clubs too oh soccer captain!".

Tai just humphed. 

And crossed his arms waiting for the stampede to pass.  Once so he and izzy headed towards the Cafeteria.

As soon as the bell rang Mimi got up wanting a break from the stuffy classroom and stares she was getting. She noticed Ryou stayed behind , he was ...weird. But the rest of the class got up the same time she did and headed for the door as well.

She was the first to step outside but once she did , she was surrounded by a group of snotty girls , and curious guys from her class. And then they all started asking he questions they had asked previously but she ahd not had time to answer. 

She heard a few flashes and saw a couple of boys taking pictures while a bunch of girls were semi-insulting her already. 

They crowded around tighter and tighter by the second she was feeling a little claustrophobic. Finally she managed to duck and crawl out from under the crowd. 

Once out she regained her posture and got up trying to walk away unnoticed. 

Then she saw that even more people were circling around where she had been. Screaming things like "Tachikawa-san join the kendo club ", "Tachkawa-san join the Gymnastics club" , "What are your measurements ?", "Tachikawa-san are you single?" .

Jeez and it was only the first day of school.

"Hey were's Tachikawa-san?" they all looked around.

"Oh no!" she thought . 

trying to scoot away into a dark corner. A can dropped out of nowhere and rolled on the floor on the other side of the hall. 

They all looked that way and she took this as a chance to escape. She ran as fast as she could. Only to hear "There she goes" and hearing a stampede coming her way. 

Ryou popped out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. "come on! you'll be safer in the cafeteria!" she just obliged and ran the way he showed her. 

The cafeteria was as it had always been during the beggining of lunch hour.There was a huge line of people pushing each other to get to the food. And then there was the crowd aoudn the soda machine.

God it was hard to get food especially when a bunch of girls were on your tail making small talk. 

He passed his hand smoothly over his blond hair, which made many girls swoon. "hey matt im too hungry to go back there mind if we cut in with you?" he heard and spun around . 

There stood Tai and Izzy. "yeah sure im sure the girls wont mind.. right girls?" he said winking at the female crowd behind him. 

A few fainted and others just screamed. You could hear the loud protest from the males behind. Yamato was friends with most of the Sempais in the music club and had always been nice to them. It was a wonder they all didnt beat him up for "stealing the girls".

The three just stood in line talking about class. Then a comotion was heard right outside the cafeteria , heading for the cafeteria. 

The spun around to see. A Strawberry blond with red streaks run in with a raven haired guy about her age. "Quick over here" he said . And he ran over to the line and pushed mimi ramdomly in not caring to see where she would land. She stumbled backwards. Only to be caught by two somewhat strong arms. 

She looked up to see "two azure pools "(the famous line) then a mess of blond. "mimi?" he said standing her up. "matt?" she answered she turned around 

regaining her composure and said "he-hey , its been a while!" Taichi who saw that his prescense was unnoticed to them was about to speak up when Izzy with a frightened expression on his face tapped him.

J

ust then the cafeteria doors swung open to reveal the people previously "stalking " Mimi there. "Tachikawa-san?" people calling her was heard all over the cafeteria . 

"Quick here" Matt pushed her deep onto behind himself and in between Taichi and Izzy. She stayed there as quiet as possible hearing the footsteps go by. Then she heard "It's ok there gone" she turned around only to realize that Taichi and Izzy had been there all along. "Hey!" she said all esthusiastic. "Wow Izzy! How you've grown" the two other boys sweat-dropped. "Hey Tai ! so we did meet up at lunch after all!" she said changing subjects. 

"yeah we did !" he said more cheerfully at talking to her then continued "So how was class?" he asked . "well , we can say weird.  

I mean you can probably tell from the commotion i made huh?" he laughed "heheh yeah" they kept on talking about her class experiences earlier that day and laughing , Izzy joined in. 

Even though you could notice the chemistry going on between Tai and Mimi. Matt was just looking from the front. He had this unexplainable expression everytime he loojked at Taichi. As if Tai was taking something taht belonged to him all along. 

As if...ok anyways the doors of the cafeteria opened once again to reveal a redhead walk in receiving glares from many, many females. She made her way towards the line and stopped right in front of Matt. "I need to talk to you" she said . It was Sora Takenouchi, Mimi noticed her and was about to say something when she heard the tone in her voice and decided to talk to her later...

Matt sighed as if he didnt want to go , well thats how it sounded to Mimi . And followed Sora out the cafeteria. She just followed them with her eyes only to hear Taichi calling her back to the conversation. 

"right mimi-san?" ..."Oh yeah absolutely" she responded not having a clue wat they were talking about. Then Ryou appeared out of nowhere with a camera and started to snap pictures of her right in front of her. 

"Hey what are you doing? " she said freaked-out. "What do you think ? like i helped you now you help me...turn around a bit would you?" he answered as if it was the msot normal thing ever. 

Taichi and Koushiro noticed this ,and Tai got a little protective , acting like the big brother type he had become to mimi before she left. 

"O.K. Ryou im sorry but your not gonna sell another story on her o.k.? shes notas oblivious as other girls who come here are!" Ryou backed away and stuffed his camera in his pocket ignoring Taichi's comment. "Whats up with him?" 

she said "i mean this morning he was all helpfull" . "dont mind him Meems he sells pictures of beautiful girls like you to senpais, its a thing here..." 

He realized what he'd jsut said and blushed she just giggled and grabbed a tray as the line moved on.

"hooo boy i can see where this is going" said Izzy.

A/N: well there it is ! chapter two! Not the greatest chapter but yeah! Ive been busy with history projects and shit. So chapter three should be here within the next week. Review plz! Gimme your opininon!


End file.
